bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Make Me Blue
Don't Make Me Blue is the eleventh episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Recovering from their encounter with Darcia, the group must deal with gang members, leading them to run into a familiar face. Summary An old couple discuss what it was they heard in the wastelands. The old man believes that it could have been fireworks, to which the old woman tends to agree with. Out in the wasteland, Kiba manages to get up, and looks at the moon, seeing that it's turning red. Returning to his keep, Darcia carries Cheza down the main corridor, until he sees his servant Neige, hanging in front of the doors to the audience chamber. He drops Cheza, and runs over to pull the nails out of her hands, when she asks that he forgives her, causing Darcia to enter the chamber. Going over to where Hamona is, he realizes that she is dead as Neige reveals that it was Jaguara's doing. Just then, Cheza starts singing as she puts a hand on Hamona, Darcia telling her not to do that. But she continues, making him repeat himself. Finally, he demands her to not do that, and throws her to the floor in frustration. After Neije says that Jaguara's troops plan on killing every last wolf, Darcia replies that none of them know what they're doing. Mourning for Hamona, he hears her inform him that she wants to see him one last time, to which he says that he doesn't need the wolves, for he still has his wolf's eye. He disconnects her from life support, and dances with her, believing he can see her anytime. She believes they will meet again someday soon, and give him a final farewell. Placing her back, Darcia is unable to take it anymore, and breaks down in agony and anguish. In a small town, a young woman is running through an alley from a gang of men. She doesn't get far however, when she reaches a dead end. The men find her, the leader demanding that she comes with them, but all she does is bite him in his hand. Coming to, Ichigo finds that he's in a secluded warehouse with the others. Hige attempts to cheer them up, but Renji doesn't want to hear about it as Hige then goes on that they should talk about what happened. When Toboe states that Kiba was hurt the worst, he admits that he wasn't hurt, but "really pissed". It's at that time that Renji asks Ichigo if he was using Zangetsu's power. He answers that it was a technique he taught him called the Getsuga Tensho; that by allowing Zangetsu to absorb his spirit energy, he can release it out in a spirit wave attack. While Hige is impressed, it's at that moment the group hears some commotion outside, alone with something running closer to them, until a dog shows up. Ichigo is the one who recognizes it to be Blue, who appears to them in human state. That's when the gang that was after her arrive, the leader saying something about her "having friends," causing Ichigo to ask them about it. The leader reveals that they plan on taking them alive to make money for their organs, but the group thinks otherwise as the gang members come at them. Each one gets taken out, until Kiba trips the last one, who falls to the ground. As a wolf, he pins him down, when the gang member sees the other wolves in their true form, causing him to grow in fear. The only thing he can do is mutter about the "Curse of Darcia", until Kiba decides to finish him off, making the gang member shout. But when he looks again, he sees that he's stopped, when he finally takes off with the others. Outside, the wolves joke about the gang, until Blue thanks them, although Tsume claims they didn't do it for her. Once Hige introduces him and the others to her, Blue does the same, mentioning that it's been a while, confusing him. Agreeing, Ichigo admits that he didn't recognize her at first, while Kiba recalls that she was with Quent when he was hunting them. Seeing that Cheza isn't around, Blue asks where she went, but no one says anything. Hige can't help but ask if she wants to come with them, but Tsume disagrees. Before Hige can say anything, Blue doesn't mind, replying that she wouldn't want to hang out with a "bunch of kids" anyway. Annoyed with the others, Hige goes after her, Toboe wanting to go after him. But Ichigo doesn't think much of him wanting to go talk to Blue. Catching up with her, Hige tries talking to her. Although Blue wants to know if he wouldn't rather go back to the others, but he states that it gets "dull with just guys around". At Darcia's aerial city, Kisuke enters the bar. He asks the bartender about Yoruichi, showing him a photo of her, and he actually happens to recognize her, revealing that she was drinking with an "old geezer". It's then that Kisuke is surprised to see that it's Quent, sitting nearly passed out. After he comes to though, they talk for a while, mentioning that he didn't know who Yoruichi was, or that she was an old friend of his. Noticing that something is missing, Kisuke asks what happened to Blue, to which he tells she "ran off on him". While Toboe goes off to find Hige, Kiba sees a slab with a crest on it, Tsume commenting that they're probably in Darcia's territory. He thinks about the gang member bringing up the "Curse of Darcia", until Ichigo asks him why he didn't go through with killing him. Kiba informs him that there was no point, and that the gang members "probably wouldn't have tasted good", Tsume agreeing with him, while Ichigo wonders if he was joking. Alone with Blue, Hige tries persuading her to join the group, but she isn't sure. When he asks if she wants to go back to Quent, she isn't sure about that either, admitting that she doesn't think that she can go back to him. Blue then reveals that back in the town she lived in, she was with Quent, his wife, and his son. How she was happy with them, and that if nothing had happened that day, she believes that she could have stayed that way. During that time, Quent tells Kisuke that there were wolves in his hometown as it was burning with fire. That he saw them where the bodies of his wife and son were, and that since then, he's been hunting them with Blue, who was good at tracking them due to being part wolf. At that time, when Blue finishes her story, Hige admits he had know idea, though jokes about her being attractive would usually make him "want to take a leak". She finds it funny; gross, but funny. Interestingly enough, Blue decides to ask him if he wants to go somewhere, just the two of them. He thinks it's a tempting idea, when suddenly, he notices Toboe has been hiding, who seems embarrassed. It doesn't last when they hear a gunshot go off. Hurrying, Toboe is the first to get a start, Hige telling Blue they have to go. The gang from earlier find Ichigo, Kiba, Renji, and Tsume, now armed with guns. As the leader now knows that Kiba and Tsume are wolves, he plans on brining them to Jaguara for a price, and opens fire. Hige, Toboe, and Blue return, only to find the others are missing. While they're on the move, Ichigo and the others run into the old woman, Martha, who appears surprised to see them, until her husband Pa comes out with a shotgun that he points at them.While Martha wants to know what he's doing, saying that they're just "children", Pa knows otherwise. That's when Hige, Toboe, and Blue show up, causing him to fires a shot. Blue runs up to him in her wolf state as Pa pumps the shotgun, giving him a begging look. While Ichigo assures him that they don't want to hurt him, Kiba states he doesn't want to kill anyone if he doesn't have to. It's Tsume who tells Pa about the gang after them, and that he can avoid bloodshed. The gang shows up, seeing the old man shooting the wolves, Martha trying to stop him, although the wolves pretend to be dead. Fooled by it, the leader is disappointed, so he and his gang leave. Meanwhile, Kisuke and Quent have a few drinks, which seems to get the better of them as they enjoy themselves. After a while though, Quent says that since there's no reason for him to stick around, he plans on leaving. since he plans to leave as well, Kisuke tries convincing him that maybe he should come with him to help find Yoruchi. Hearing this, Quent ponders over the offer at first. That is, until he finally decides to take him up on it. The group gets fed by the old couple, until Martha brings up their daughter, who she last remembers was with her husband, traveling to the Castle of Darcia in the west. She then states that she isn't sure though because she feels the world has become lost. But Kiba assures her it hasn't, and that her husband was right about them being wolves. Blue tells Pa to take care, When he asks where they're going, Ichigo replies "to the castle in the west", then they head out. Appearances In Order * Martha * Pa * Kiba * Darcia The Third * Cheza * Neige * Lady Hamona * Lady Jaguara (Mentioned) * Blue * Gang Leader * Gang Member #1 * Gang Member #2 * Gang Member #3 * Gang Member #4 * Ichigo Kurosaki * Hige * Tsume * Toboe * Renji Abarai * Kiba * Zangetsu (Spirit) (Mentioned) * Kisuke Urahara * Yoruichi Shihoin (Mentioned) * Bartender * Quent Yaiden * Ruse Yaiden * Rei Yaiden Notes & trivia * This is the first episode to feature Blue in her human state. * It's finally learned why Quent has been hunting wolves. * Although the gang leader reveals that he knows that Kiba and Tsume are wolves, it doesn't seem like he acknowledges Ichigo and Renji. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}